Life beyond highschool
by Brother Grimm
Summary: After there graduation Ron and Kim's relationship flourished now when it comes time to ask the girl of his dream to marry him well you get the idea Finished it may not be the best i have done and im sorry for that R&R and plz go easy one me
1. Getting Father Approval

It was just a normal day in the Possible household Mr. Possible was home alone doing some research when the phone rang.

"Hello" Mr. Possible said picking up the phone

"Uhm hi Mr. Possible I was wondering if I could come over I want to have a talk with you" Ron said from the other line

"Of course Ronald Mrs. Possible is out with the boys so feel free to stop by and just come on in" Mr. Possible said in a very cheery voice

"Alright I will se you in about a half an hour" Ron said checking his watch

"Ok I will see you then" Mr. Possible said hanging up the phone and looking at the small clock sitting next to his computer it was just two o clock

A little while later Mr. Possible heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Hello Mr. Possible are you home" Ron called out from the living room

"Yes Ron I am coming" Mr. Possible called back from the back room he was on the computer in.

Mr. Possible appeared in the living room a few moments later and greeted Ron warmly like he always had.

"Please take a seat and tell me what is on your mind" Mr. Possible said gesturing for Ron to sit down next to him on the couch.

Ron sat down next to Mr. Possible their was a moment of silence Mr. Possible could tell something was up with Ron he seemed tense and was fidgeting.

"What's wrong son?" Mr. Possible said with a genuine interest to what was wrong with the boy he had considered like a son since he was only a young child.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question" Ron finally managed to croak out obviously extremely nervous.

"What is it?" Mr. Possible asked anxious to find out what was wrong with him.

"Well uhm you have always though of me as a son right?" Ron said clearing his throat nervously

"Of course ever since you and Kimmy were little I have seen you as one of my own" Mr. Possible said with a smile pretending to not know what it was Ron was getting at.

"Well I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I Uhhhm I uhh" Ron stammered coughing a little extremely nervous

"IF I MARRIED KIM!" Ron just kind of blurted out in a poorly composed sentence

There was a long silence and finally Ron's nervous blurted question got an answer

"You know from the moment I saw you walk into my house today I knew why you were here and I will be completely honest with you when I met you and as I saw you and Kim grow I knew this day would come and now I want to say to you I would be proud to have you as my son in law" Mr. Possible said with a huge smile on his face

Ron sat for a second in a happy sort of daze then seemingly out of no where he dove at Mr. Possible and gave him a huge hug that knocked the wind right out of him.

"Thank you so much sir I am extremely happy you approve" Ron said

"Yes yes now please let go of me" Mr. Possible said gasping through Ron's tight grip

"Oh sorry" Ron said releasing his soon to be father in law from the death grip he put him.

"Its OK hahahah" Mr. Possible chuckled

"So have you picked out the ring yet?" Mr. Possible said regaining composure

"Oh yea here check this out" Ron said pulling out a small velvet box and opening it to reveal a large diamond ring

"Wow that's a pretty impressive ring how much did that run you" Mr. Possible said mouth agape at the sheer size of the ring Ron held out in front of him.

"Uh It cost 12,000 ill be paying it off until I am 40 almost but it is so worth it" Ron said sighing in accomplishment

"Wow twelve thousand that's a lot of money" Mr. Possible said scratching his chin thinking

"Ron may I ask you something" Mr. Possible said with a questioning look on his face.

"Sure go ahead" Ron said closing the small box and returning it to his pocket

"Do you really love Kim with all of your heart?" Mr. Possible said taking a very serious tone

"Of course I do I love her more than anything in this entire world" Ron said smiling with the thought of his future wife in his head

"That is what I thought you would say well in that case wait here one moment" Mr. Possible said getting up from the couch

He was gone for about ten minuets and when he returned he was holding a slip of paper in his hand.

**"**Ron I want you to take this" Mr. Possible said as he handed Ron a slip of paper that folded in half

"Now I want to thank you for coming over just to get my approval now I don't want you to open up this piece of paper until you leave and give Kim my best and me and the misses will be over to see you both soon nice seeing you" Mr. Possible said leading Ron to the front door.

"Uhhhm ok I will see you later then bye" Ron said as he walked out of the house and out toward his car.

Just as Ron got to his car he opened up the slip of the paper and it turned out to be a check for fifteen thousand dollars with a small note inside as well.

Ron I am very pleased by what you have told me

Please take this and take Kim out tonight pop the question at the right time to

From one guy to another timing is everything

Oh one last thing make sure to pay off the ring first and

Do not tell Kimmy where you got the money for the ring alright

Your very very very very happy new father

James Possible

Ron just stood there for a minuet as he let in soak in then him couldn't do anything else but chuckle to himself he got into his car and turned it on and began to drive off toward home.

"Well now that the easy part is out of the way here comes the fun part" Ron said to himself with a light chuckle and a warm smile on his face.


	2. Will You Marry Me?

As Ron pulled up to his house he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box the ring was in and took a deep breath and held the box up to his chest.

"This is it" He said to himself as he opened up the car door and walked up to the door of his and house and went in.

"Hey Kimmy could you come here" Ron called out as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack they had behind the door.

"What is it Ron" Kim said as she walked into the entry way from the kitchen where she was working on dinner.

"Could you come with me up into the bedroom I need to talk to you" Ron said just as shakily as when he was talking to her dad.

"What is it" Kim said as Ron lead her up the stair's and into there room.

"Well I have something I need to ask you" Ron said as he reached his hand into his pocket

"What is it?" Kim said as her heart was racing having a good idea about what was coming next

Ron got down on one knee and opened up the velvet box in front of her and said "Kimberly Ann Possible will you marry me?"

Kim sat in shock only long enough for her to bend her knees back and tackle Ron onto the floor and pulling him into a long sweetly romantic kiss

"So should I take that as a yes" Ron said pulling away after about a minuet and a half

"Of course the answer is yes" Kim said in a very loving voice

Ron leaned up and pulled Kim into another very passionate kiss but after another minuet or so the phone rang. "I guess I should get it" Kim said parting lips with Ron but not yet getting up.

"Na just let it ring it cant be that important" Ron said running his hand playfully through her hair.

"Alright" Kim said laying her head down on Ron's chest and snuggling up to his chin

"Oh I almost forgot here let me see your hand for a second" Ron said grabbing the ring out of the box

Kim put her hand out and Ron slipped the shiny new ring on to her finger to make it official

"Wow you went all out I love it" Kim said as she admired her new ring

Suddenly the phone rang again which made Kim finally get up to answer the phone but not before giving her sweet heart a quick kiss.

"Hello…..Uh huh ……oh alright ...ok well see you then" Kim said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that honey? Ron said finally standing up?

"My I mean our parents they said they are going to stop by later" Kim said chucking lightly to herself

"Did they say what time they were going to stop by" Ron asked

"Yea they said they would be over in about a hour or so" Kim said as she walked back over to Ron and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into yet another loving and romantic kiss

"You know I have dreamed about this day since our senior year in high school" Kim said breaking the kiss several seconds later.

"Yea me to" Ron said pulling Kim even closer to him putting his hands on the small of her back and embracing her tightly.

"Hey Kim may I you a question?" Ron said still holding Kim tightly in his arms

"What's that" Kim said nuzzling her forehead against his.

"When was it that you realized we belonged together?" Ron asked giving her a quick peck on the lips

"I think I always sort of knew but I was ignoring what my gut was telling me for the longest time" Kim said with a bright and happy smile on her face

"hahahah that's pretty much the same for me it just took me a while to get the idea of me being a player out of my head" Ron said laughing a little bit and getting a giggle out of Kim to.

The rest of the day went kind of went by in a blissful blur Kim's parents came over and they all went sat around discussing there plans for the future and if they wanted kids and so on and so forth. Finally her parents left and Ron and Kim exhausted crawled into bed together for the very first time since Ron officially moved in normally he slept on the lay back chair they hand in their room.

"Goodnight I love you so much" Ron said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Kim's cheek

"Goodnight and I love you to so very much" Kim said as she rolled over and snuggled herself into Ron's arm's.


	3. The Big Day

Those six months went faster than any other for Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. Till that fateful day in November finally came around. It was Kim's last day as a Possible in just two hours or so she would be Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable. It all seemed like such a dream to her the flowers the dress the people everything. It was all so surreal and her head was spinning.

Ronald Stood waiting in a small room behind the altar waiting for his cue to take his place . This was it his last few moments of youthful lively hood. Soon it would be done and he would be complete.

"Hmm Proved you wrong" Ron chuckled lightly to himself remember Mr. Barkin's warning the day before graduation.

"I suppose you did Stoppable" a very gruff but oh so familiar voice said from behind Ron causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

Ron whipped around to see none other than the infamous Mr. Barkin standing there with a very wide smile plastered on his face.

"Well Stoppable you did it you pulled it off you made the center hold and I must say im proud of you" Mr. Barkin said patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron was dumbfounded simply awe struck he was convinced Mr. Barkin hated him and yet here he was being more friendly than anyone else he had ever met.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Barkin that means a lot" Ron said attempting to regain composure.

"Well the real test of manhood is to be able to balance your love and personal life and not let them interfere, It takes a real man to pull that off and here you are" Mr. Barkin said.

"Oh Kimmy you look so gorgeous Ron is a very lucky lucky man" Mrs. Possible said standing behind Kim helping her get her veil straightened out.

"Thanks mom" Kim said whipping a tear from her eye.

It was all almost to much for her to handle. It would be just a few more moments now she would hear that iconic song and she would walk through those doors into the chapel and meet her groom at the altar. From behind her came a knock at the door though Kim was to busy getting her hair in place to get it so her mother answered it.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise" Mrs. Possible said

Kim turned around and couldn't believe her eye's. Walking in through the door was a woman a little taller than her mother with soft green skin and raven black hair pulled into a long flowing pony tail wearing a flowing green dress.

"Shego!" Kim said in utter surprise

" Hey Kimmy girl" Shego said with a genuine smile on her face as she walked up to give Kim a hug.

Kim wrapped her arms around her and gave her a huge hug it had been nearly three years since she say Shego or Drakken last.

"What are you doing here" Kim said almost unable to contain her confused excitement.

"What you thought you were going to get through today without us here" Shego said with a playful smirk.

"So you really are a good guy now then" Kim asked almost hesitantly.

"Oh yea since that whole alien business doctor D. hasten ever looked back as it turns out he isn't half bad at being good." Shego said laughing

"So no more evil Drakken wow that's kind of weird" Kim said trying to ponder in her head what a good Drakken would be like.

"Well okay I lied he has done one evil thing he made a pretty big heist about two years ago." Shego said biting her bottom lip.

"I wonder why I didn't hear anything…Well what did he steal" Kim said somewhat confused how Drakken could have gotten away with an evil scheme.

"My Heart" Shego said almost overdramatically holding out her left hand flashing a 15karot diamond ring.

Kim's eyes almost doubled in size before she let out a very high pitched squeal and wrapped Shego up in another big hug. " I so knew their was something between you two" Kim said with a smug smirk letting go of Shego.

"Meh what can I say he may be a doof but I love him" Shego said shrugging.

"So where is Drakken?" Kim asked.

" He wanted to go have a little chat with the groom before the service began" Shego said with a slight chuckle.

"So you really are a good guy now" Ron said to the Blue skinned ex arch foe wearing a baby blue tux with his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Yes im really a good guy now uhhmm…" Drakken Paused for moment "Ron!" Drakken exclaimed with excitement.

"Well son are you ready" Mr. Stoppable said as he walked up to his son through the crowd of people now crowding the dressing room.

"Yea I am" Ron said taking a deep breath following his dad out the door and to the Altar where he would take the hand of the most amazing person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Good luck" Ron heard a few people call out as he left the room as they went the opposite way scurrying to get back to their seats.

Ron stood their by the white marble slab his heart throbbing in his chest his palms sweating. "Okay Ron you can do this….you can do this…you can do this…you can do this" He kept repeating to himself over and over in his head.

"Well Kimmy you ready sweetie" Mrs. Possible said.

"Yea" Kim said shakily obviously very nervous.

"Good luck kimmy" Shego said patting Kim on the shoulder as she was guided out of the room and to the doors that would lead her down the isle.

After a few pulse pounding seconds that same oh so familiar tune began to play and everyone rose from their seat or for the ones who couldn't get a seat they just stayed standing. The wedding march played on and Mr. Possible walked up behind Kim and took her by the arm.

"You ready sweetie" He said looking down at his little girl for the last time.

"You bet" Kim said sounding almost excited.

They walked arm in arm down the isle of pews. Their were so many familiar faces like Wade and Monique and the quite a few people she didn't expect to see like Doctor Dementor Senior Senior Senior, Senior Senior Jr., Duff Kiligan, Mr. Barkin, and the most out of place of all Bonnie.

They reached the altar and Mr. Possible let go of his daughter and watched as she took her final steps towards her soon to be husband. No longer his darling little girl she was all gown up now.

"It's finally happening all of the fear all of the doubt it's all over this is a new chapter in the life of Kim and me" Ron though to himself.

"I cant believe this is finally happening and to think such a perfect guy has been here by side this whole time" Kim though as the pastor read the final section to the marriage scripture.

"Ronald do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And Kimberly do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride"

And with a simple Kiss it was sealed and it was over.


End file.
